Ya nada es normal
by Alada Demon
Summary: Bienvenida al Campamento Mestizo, tu nuevo hogar, lleno de campistas hasta el tope porque los Dioses no pueden controlar sus hormonas. Espero que vivas más de lo esperado y que el señor D no te convierta en un venado. Este fic participa en el reto "Celebrando El Éxito Del Foro" del foro El campamento Mestizo.


_**Ya nada es normal**_

**Este fic participa en el reto "Celebrando El Éxito Del Foro" del foro El campamento Mestizo.**

* * *

Era un típico día normal en Long Island, específicamente, al sureste. Claro, que si tomas en cuenta que eres una mestiza, probablemente, habrás sido perseguida por un grupo de empusas con traje de porristas ochenteras llevando a una nueva hija de Hermes al Campamento Mestizo; mientras; la canción "S.O.S" suena a todo volumen desde quién sabe dónde. Y para mejorar la situación, llevando solo un arco y un par de dagas.

¿A nadie?, ¿es enserio? Y pensando que me iba a volver popular.

Se supone que al ser hija de Tyche, se debería acostumbrar a saber sobre lo que te depara el destino y sobre lo de decir números de la suerte al azar. Bueno, eso y que haya vivido prácticamente toda su vida en el casino de su padre, donde observaba como cada día las personas pierden todo lo que poseían y que podría ayudarles a futuro, solo por una mal jugada de cartas. Te hartas y te escapas, sin mirar atrás. Fue encontrada por la misma Artemisa y sus cazadoras cuando pensó que solo veía monstruos en cada esquina. La llevaron a salvo al campamento y desde ese momento les estuvo agradecida. Solo por eso se unió a la ellas. Vida por vida.

Ahora, cómo llegó a dónde estaba. Eso es algo corto. Vio a una chica herida, con una mochila a sus hombros, siendo acorralada por un cíclope cerca de un Starbucks. Se supone que Alada estaba en una búsqueda para Artemisa, solo llevaba un pequeño bolso con una cámara, néctar y ambrosía y sus armas de cazadora; pero, esa chica era una mestiza, por lo tanto, tenía que ayudarla (obvio que era una, sino a quién más podría perseguir un cíclope). Sacó su arco y varias flechas que disparó contra el monstruo cuando estuvo distraído. Después, agarró un trozo de ambrosía y corrió rápidamente hacia la chica antes que se desmayara. Estuve un rato sentada a su lado hasta que me dijo:

_- Me llamo Ami_

_- Un placer, Ami, me llamo Alada. Tus números de la suerte son 23 - 54 - 27. Y tengo una misión, llevarte a salvo al campamento._

No le preguntó nada de su pasado, Ami seguro se lo contaría a su tiempo.

Y ahora están aquí, cerca del Campamento Mestizo (o eso creo). Llenas de raspones y moretones y con una mochila que pesa más que Grover después de comer enchiladas. Rodeadas de árboles y más árboles.

-Así que eres hija de Tyche.

-Y cazadora de Artemisa desde hace 1 mes.

-Qué gran voluntad debes tener. Yo ni podría rechazar a mis chicos literarios.

- Fue más por agradecimiento que por otra cosa. Además, Artemisa me permite dirigirlas cuando se quedan en el Campamento….

-¿Eso es un unicornio?

Alada miró hacia ambos lados, extrañada.

- Creo que el acantilado afectó tu cabeza. Los pegasos son reales, no un caballo con un cuerno en la frente.

- Yo solo digo lo que veo- replicó Ami- Y ah todo esto. ¿Dónde se encuentra ese tal campamento?

-Bueno. Ves ese árbol al frente- Apuntó con su mano a un lado, pero Ami mira para , ese no, el que está más a la derecha. Hay que cruzar más allá de él hasta llegar a un árbol muy alto, pero no tan alto; luego, hay que seguir en línea recta hasta llegar a la Colina Mestiza – ahora apuntó más a la derecha - y esperar en el árbol de Thalia hasta que From aparezca. Tiene un sexto sentido para estas cosas

Ami no dijo nada más y siguió caminando, arrastrando su mochila por detrás. Alada se la quedó mirando por largo rato, preguntándose qué tendría dentro. Y por lo visto Ami captó hacia donde dirigía su mirada.

- Es solo un viejo trasto lleno de los libros que robe de mi casa y mis dibujos. No es nada comparado con lo que tenía antes, pero al menos me recuerdan que soy alguien. Toda esta situación me hace acordar mucho al libro Perry Johnson y la Nariz Perdida de Voldemort.

- Enserio te gusta ese libro, a mi tam…

_Pzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Un zumbido se comenzó a escuchar por todo el bosque, interrumpiendo a Alada. Se hacía más fuerte a medida que se acercaba. Le pasó una de sus dagas a Ami y se fueron a esconder detrás de algunos arbustos.

_« __"¿Ahora qué?, ¿un enjambre de avispas asesinas?, ¿mosquitos genéticamente modificados?,__ ¿un dragón con complejo de abeja?», pensó Alada_

Ami sacó un poco la cabeza por encima de los arbustos, su mirada cambio de la confusión, a la sorpresa, y luego a la rabia. Después de estar casi toda la mañana siendo perseguida por empusas, ya estaba harta de los monstruos.

Alada sacó rápidamente la cámara de su bolsillo y se la pasó Ami, comenzando a filmar. En el cielo, por encima de sus narices, un chico rubio estaba volando al estilo superman: los brazos extendidos para adelante, un traje negro con rajas amarillas y los calzoncillos por fuera de las mallas negras.

- _¿Es un halcón?_

_¿Es una abeja?_

_Es Jason Grace_

_Con pantaletas_

El mencionado con fachada de superhéroe volteó hacia los lados para buscar quién lo había nombrado. Para cuando logró ver a Ami y a Alada…

_¡PUM!_

- ¿Quién era él?-Preguntó Ami mirando hacia arriba

- ¿El tonto que acaba de estrellarse contra el roble? Es Jason Grace, hijo de Zeus- Contestó Alada.

- Pobre árbol.

- Se lo merece por asustarnos. Guardaré este video para futuras generaciones, o simplemente se los daré a los Stolls.

- ¿Estás segura que podemos dejarlo aquí?

Alada miró hacia arriba, dónde se podía ver un cuerpo en una posición muy extraña atorada entre las ramas.

- Seguro sus amigos vendrán a buscarlo después. Sigamos, a este paso nunca podré completar mi misión. Y la próxima vez que vea a Jason, me aseguraré de meterle un rayo por donde más le duela.

-¿El trasero?

-No -Alada sonrío malvadamente- Un lugar mucho peor.

_5 minutos después_

-¿Cuándo llegamos?

-A la hora que tengamos que llegar.

-Creo que encontrar al unicornio sería más fácil.

_Otros cinco minutos después_

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No

Tres minutos después

-¿Ya mero llegamos?

-No

Un minuto después

-¿Ya llegamos?

-Sí.

-¿Enserio?

-No…

30 segundos después

-¿Ya merito llegamos?

-Todavía no.

-Es que me aburro –Ami soltó un bufido largo.

- Actúas como una hija de Hermes

- ¿Geniales y atléticas?

- Como si comieran un dulce robado delante del propietario – Ami sonrío pícaramente.

Alada vislumbró desde lo lejos un pino, el pino de Thalia, ya no estaban tan lejos.

Comenzaron a subir por una colina, pasando por un cartel que decía "Servicio Delivery de Fresas". Justo cuando llegaron a la cima y pudieron ver al Campamento en su totalidad, Alada alzó una mano y la giró alrededor de todo el lugar:

- Bienvenida al Campamento Mestizo, tu nuevo hogar, lleno de campistas hasta el tope porque los Dioses no pueden controlar sus hormonas. Espero que vivas más de lo esperado y que el señor D no te convierta en un venado. Tenía que hacer la presentación oficial.

-Están bromeando, ¿cierto?

-Es solo una expresión, te entrenarán para que vivas más de los 18, pero da igual. Te llevaré a la cabaña de Hermes, tienes que conocer a From.

Pasaron por las cabañas de Zeus, Hera y Poseidón (vacías porque los mestizos estaban en quién sabe dónde, excepto la de Hera, esa si estaba abandonada), luego por la Deméter, donde unas par de chicas estaban viendo un lirio rojo detenidamente, como si esperaran que algo mágico ocurriera. Los hijos de Ares, bueno, estaban luchando igual que todos los días, con la música a todo dar. La cabaña de Atenea estaba como siempre: muy ordenada y pulida, con chicos leyendo por sus alrededores. Pasaron rápidamente por la de Apolo, antes que la propia cabaña las segara por la luz solar. Vieron a un par de ninfas jugar carreras cerca de la cabaña de Artemisa, y como un chico prendía fuego con sus manos a un bate de madera. Alada tapó la boca de Ami rápidamente cuando pasaron por la cabaña rosa de Afrodita, era mejor no provocar a Drew, más cuando esta tenía un mal día de cabello y; finalmente, llegaron a la cabaña de Hermes. Pero antes de que pudieran tocar, esta se abrió, y una chica toda alegra salió:

- Hola, me llamo From, en que puedo… ¡Alada! – From corrió rápidamente a abrazarla – No te veo desde la fogata de anoche después que te asignaron tu misión y, quién es ella – La hija de Hermes se la queda mirando detenidamente a Ami- Hola, me llamo, From, pero, puedes decirme From, hija de Hermes.

- Encantada, soy Ami. Hija de un dios que todavía no me reclama.

-Para antes de esta noche seguro se conoce a tu progenitor divino, mientras, From quería pedir te un favor- Alada mira a From con ojos de cachorrito degollado- Termina de mostrarle a Ami todo el campamento, tengo que terminar esta misión que me encargó Artemisa antes que se oculte el sol.

-Sabes que te puedo ayudar con eso, no necesitas hacerlo sola.

-Yo también te puedo ayudar, después de todo, me salvaste de ese cíclope -

-…Solo si prometen no contarle a nadie la existencia de esta criatura- Alada se cruzó de brazos, con una mirada seria en su rostro.

-Casi nadie sabe de ellos Alada, los ciervos plateados no son muy populares.

-¿Los ciervos plateados existen?, ¿eso es normal? –Preguntó Ami.

-Acostúmbrate, Ami –From abraza a Ami por los hombros- Porque desde que nacemos, ya nada es normal

* * *

_Explicación del porque Jason estaba volando con traje de abeja gigante estilo Superman_

_-_¿Estás seguro que no le sucederá nada?

- Relájate, reina de belleza, un poco de encanto vocal no afecta a nadie. O afecta al afectado.

-Espero que aprenda la lección. Nadie toca mis posters de One Direction.

_Fin de la explicación_

* * *

Y al fin terminé! Tengo una montaña de tareas pero no me importa! :3 Hace tiempo que no escribo un one - shot, y este reto del campamento a sido mi oportunidad de hacer uno.

Espero que este todo correcto, no eh tenido tiempo de revisarlo porque tengo que estudiar inglés y no pienso reproba. Si Ami esta leyendo esto, perdón por no escribir mucho más de tí, es que no eh hablado mucho contigo y no puedo contestar con tu personalidad verdadera, espero que al menos este bien: una hija de Hermes adorable con pasión por los libros. Espero que Lou no se enoje por poner a Piper y su One Direction ,es que hasta yo la puedo ver toda una fan de ellos :3

Es un three- Shot ( o como se escriba), así que la continuación le toca a From :3

¿Qué opinas From y Ami? Esta todo correcto. Porque ya no se me ocurría nada más xD

Les envío saludos a todos los del foro El Campamento Mestizo, es uno de los mejores foros ( por no decir el mejor) en que eh estado :D

Si, me estoy yendo de la raya.

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿un sobre con una carta de Hogwarts dentro? (valga la redundancia)

Saludos

Alada Demon


End file.
